Iris Zero
by death angel alice
Summary: In a world where 99% of the population have a special power in their eyes, called 'irises'.Tsunayuki sawada, one of the 1% who doesn't have an 'iris', was ignored everyday, until she met a man, called 'reborn'.But does she really do not have an 'iris? Starting with a transfer student, her adventure starts. ALLXfem!27 ( un-cursed arcobaleno)
1. Prolouge

I wonder when it started, that children were born with the power called 'Iris' in their eyes. The power varied, ranging from 'seeing past lifes' to 'seeing what's for dinner.'

"**hahahahaha! Dame-tsuna , try to 'see' something if you're pissed!"**

" **Idiot. Its impossible for Dame-tsuna."**

This power that adults didn't have separated the world in two:

" Those who have"

And

"Those who didn't have."

"**liar."**

Before we knew it, those who didn't have, were chosen and made examples of.

"**Even though you're just an Iris Zero."**

* * *

A girl with long, brown hair and bangs that covered her eyes was standing on the train platform, clutching her bag fearfully. The train came and the girl walked in, still clutching her bag. She had headphones that had the letter 27 on it, which was clearly against the school rules.

"oh yeah, i saw something weird with my iris before."

"Eh, really?" a girl asked, surprised and laughed together with her friend. They began to talk but the previous girl with the headphones are still ignoring them. The girl looked out the window, not noticing one fedora-wearing man smirking to her.

**'My favorite motto is "_low__ exposure"_**_ '_ The girl thought, still looking out the window.**'Gathering peoples' attention just makes more enemies.' **

"Found you..." the man muttered, before two of his companions went to him.

"What are you doing, kora? looking at high school girls?" the blond haired man asked teasingly.

" its the tenth vongola boss..." his black haired companion muttered.

'**That is why i hide in the shadows. I already know how to do it...' **going to her classroom, she thought, before the fedora wearing man went to her class and went straight up to her.

**"**e-eh? reborn-san?" one of the girls mumbled, staring at the man, in fact, everyone was staring at him. the man kept walking straight to tsuna's desk and stopped in front of it. he opened his mouth and spoke.

_**"****sawada tsunayuki. Go out with**_** me."**

* * *

_**Little did she know, that those words are the start of her adventures...**_


	2. I am an Iris Zero

**"Sawada tsunayuki. Go out with me."**

As tsuna heard those words, she froze, and everyone was looking at her, making her fidget. She frowned and looked at reborn to detect any lies.

**'Not good. The rate of exposure...is 100%' **Tsuna thought, still looking at reborn, but no one knows, because her bangs was covering her eyes. She stood up and dragged reborn out of the room, to the backyard. she sat down on one of the benches and sighed.

"What is the meaning of your actions?" tsuna asked, expecting a legitimate answer. Reborn smirked, and spoke.

"What is your response of my question?" he asked, still smirking and tsuna frowned.

"Don't kid with me. i know that you are not asking me _that_ way. what is your true intention?"tsuna asked, still frowning, and reborn's smirk got wider, if possible.

"To find the next student council president." Reborn stated and Tsuna"s mouth were set in a straight line.

"B-but...Why me? Why not anyone else?" Tsuna asked, head lowered.

"My Iris is to see 'Who is the most qualified'," Reborn explained and Tsuna nodded, showing that she was listening, and Reborn continued," It was shown by a flame on top of someone's head.'

"A flame?" Tsuna repeated and Reborn nodded.

"Out of the 5,980 students in this school, you are the only one who has the qualification of being the student council president."Tsuna's lips pursed and she sighed.

"Its not that I refused, but...as you know,I am an Iris Zero. I can't be the student council president." Tsuna gestured to her covered eyes and turned away.

"I knew that you were an iris Zero. and I have a second reason to call you out." Reborn smirked at Tsuna. She turned again and tilted her head cutely.

"hm?"

" To make you Vongola decima."Then, out of nowhere, a potted plant came crashing down and Reborn tugged Tsuna's hand harshly, until she fell down, but the ot didn't hit her. instead, it hit the ground where she was previously standing. Tsuna stared at the ground where she previously stood and mumbled something that only her could hear it.

"_**Just as i**_** thought...**"Tsuna notice something and ran off, shouting something to reborn.

"Bye! i have something to do so..Goodbye!"reborn smirked and stared at her disappearing figure.

"This job might not be so bad at all..."

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Tsuna-chan! Good morning!" An orange-haired girl walked towards Tsuna, who just waved and mumbled a small 'good morning'. Her friend, kurokawa hana, just sighed and said ' good morning to tsuna.'

"Tsuna, did you know?" Hana asked and tsuna hummed in reply.

"Rumours say that Reborn, the second year, is confessing to you." Tsuna spitted out the juice she had been drinking and blushed.

"T-that's not true!" she shouted and Hana smirked.

"Whatever. Just get your lunch and let's eat on the rooftop." Hana said, while kyoko was happily smiling while being ignored.

_**ON THE ROOFTOP**_

"...What are you doing?"Tsuna asked reborn, after she watched him looking at the students from the roof.

"Watching the students from the rooftop with my iris to see their qualifications." Reborn answered, without missing a beat, as if he had answered this question for many times already. Probably he has. Soon, some other students starts to go to the rooftop, and they saw Tsuna, Reborn, kyoko and Hana talking to each other.

"...what? isn't that Dame-tsuna, the iris Zero?" someone asked, and tsuna pursed her lips. She stood up and went to the door, before saying to Kyoko about something.

"I'm going." and with that, tsuna left the rooftop, right before hibari appeared.

"Hn, that herbivore.."he mumbled something incohorent and went away.

* * *

**Ahh, finally! I was getting tired of typing the chapter for one hour! and the christmas concert is coming too... ah! just whatever... i'm going to play uno with them tomorrow..**

**Review replies:**

**Glassed loner: Ahahaha... I'm just used to write like that...so...well...err...I'm sorry...?**

**Principessa Memoire Sins: its actually normal in my class...and well, its just part of reborn's ...'Reborn-ness'**

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose: Reborn would always be epic.**

**firebug243: err, yeah..I EXTREMELY forgot to put that in, so..._THIS FANFICTION IS INSPIRED BY IRIS ZERO_**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: I love your name... not many people actually praised me for something... even my older brother... is that his 'tough love'?**

**Guest; thanks!**

**Shiro(guest):...Is that your only comment, RUKA!? okay, I am sorry, but... THIS REVIEWER IS RUKA LOLICA! PLEASE VISIT HER! she's my friend, in real life.**

**ToolazyToLogin: yup, yup! if Reborn actually asked fem!tsuna out, I'll die in peace!**

**Passerby: err, thanks to mention it.. I forgot it again..so..._DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA IRIS ZERO AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_**

**kari: err, yeah.. everything i wrote is short... even my school composition...**

**Thanks to yami no nea, xXsugarhoneyXx, Phoenix Glow,Awesome11, 14, Kai chizuru, kiessence,Darkpika-sama, bloody Angel's Death Rose,ReadingANIMAL04, Nightstar09,Riley wolf94,PockeTkokoro, Setsu &, Killer angel2,Animefreak9096, Bloodstained Fantasy, silvermoon170,PandoraxDestiny,Celestial-mage231,RemixRinato and Nekokyachan for following!**


	3. Smokin' Bomb hayato

"Class,we have a new transfer student from Italy." the teacher said, and Tsuna was looking outside the window, watching the clouds move by."Gokudera Hayato-san, please come in."

The door opened with a bang and there was a boy, with silver hair and green emerald eyes. He had his face in a permanent scowl, and when he looked at tsuna, he glared at her, but she didn't even care. He glared longer at Tsuna, and when he did, his glare intensified. Behind her brown bangs, Tsuna's eyes widened.

'_**It can't be...those he have the 'Statistic' iris? if its so... Then I will have to hide my abilities from now**_** on...'** Tsuna didn't realize that Gokudera had began _**walking**_ towards her and kicked her table, and when he did, Tsuna fell down, but no one, except for kyoko and hana came to help her.

"Tsuna-chan! Are you okay?" kyoko asked, while Hana glared at everyone in the class. Everyone, sans some people, flinched when hana glared at them.

"I-I'm alright, kyoko-chan. I-I'm not hurt, see?" Tsuna said and showed her hands, and gave a shy smile. Kyoko nodded and smiled sadly at her.

Before long, lunch time had already arrived and she went to the backyard, and saw Gokudera. curious, she spoke and asked him something.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera scowled.

"I won't accept an Iris Zero as the tenth of Vongola!" He shouted and Tsuna had a confused look.

"Smokin' Bomb hayato. I didn't expect you to be here so soon." Reborn jumped down from the roof and landed in the middle of Tsuna and Gokudera.

"So you're the ninth's most trusted hitman, Reborn." Gokudera asked, but it sounded more like a question. Reborn nodded and Gokudera smirked."You're not lying about me when me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada Tsunayuki, right?"

"No, I am not lying."Tsuna stiffened and Gokudera's smirk got even bigger, if possible. Gokudera took out some dynamites , lit it up, and threw it to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the dynamites and jumped out of its way, successfully evading the explosion. Gokudera tch-ed and brought out more dynamites, lighting it up, and threw it to Tsuna who dodged it again.

"DOUBLE BOMB!" he shouted as he flung more dynamites at tsuna, who was still evading the dynamites successfully. Gokudera, who is getting really pissed off, started to get more dynamites and light it up.

"TRIPLE BOMB!" he shouted as he lit up the dynamites. But, one of the dynamites fell and he dropped all of his dynamites.

_**'how ironic. A hitman actually dying by his own weapon. Now, what will dame-tsuna do?'**_

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna shouted, before pushing gokudera to the ground, blocking the explosion that was occuring behind her. Tsuna gritted her teeth in pain before getting up, checking if gokudera was not injured.

"Gokudera-san, you are not injured, aren't you?"tsuna asked, fussing over gokudera like a mother hen. Gokudera's hair shadowed his face and he looked up to see tsuna's face. His emerald eyes was shining in respect and determination, making him seem like an adorable puppy.

"I was mistaken!you're the one who's it to be the boss! Jyuuhime!I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!" Gokudera shouted as he kneeled down in front of tsuna who was confused. tsuna kneeled down and cupped gokudera's face so that she could see his face.

"Gokudera-san," Tsuna spoke softly,"I do not want a subordinate." Seeing Gokudera's crestfallen face, she continued," but, I do want a friend. Would you be my friend, gokudera-san?"

"Yes, Jyuuhime!" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, who, in return gave a smile back at her.

* * *

"Reborn-san, have you found a candidate for the new student council president?" A boy , aged 17 with a blue pineapple hairstyle with mismatched eyes asked Reborn.

"No, not yet. I could not find a qualified student to be the student council president." Reborn flicked his fedora down so that no one could see his eyes.

"...even though you watched the school from the roof everyday? Don't you mean _**'You couldn't see anything'**_ rather than _**' I couldn't find**_** anyone'**?" the boy smirked as murmurs began to form.

"It seems that you have been getting along quite well with that iris Zero recently. Besides, **_seeing a flame on top of someone's_ _head_** seems rather made up..." He continued, making some of the committee members gasp.

_**'This is bad...but its still a fact that she couldn't find someone who was qualified. What are you going to do**_** now...?'** Hana thought, analizing the situation laid in front of her. Suddenly, the door opened slightly and a brown tuft appeared, peeking in, what is more surprising is that, there was a flower on top of her head.

"Ah, I-I'm s-sorry, I g-got the wrong room." Tsuna said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Isn't that the Iris Zero...?"

"There's something on her head."

"Sawada-**san,**" Reborn said, stressing the _san,"_What is the thing on top of your head..?" He asked and Tsuna rubbed her head,smiling.

"Oh...So that's how it turned out! I didn't realize at all... After all, I can't see what's above my head." tsuna said, unconsciously giving a clue to the committee members.

"...above...your own head..?"

"Eh, then those that.."

'"Ah, now that you mention it.."

"Doesn't Reborn-san's iris shows...A flame on top of the person's head."

"Eh, then... could it be..?"

"That the qualified person..."

"Is Reborn-san himself?" reborn smirked as he heard that remark.

_**'So that's what she's**_** doing...'**

"I'm sure that's it!Reborn-san would be perfect for it!"

"I'm sorry for before!"

"I'm sure you'd be great!"

Yamamoto Takeshi, the co-leader of the sports committee, looked at Tsuna who is smiling before gokudera came and took her away. He stood up abruptly and hana watched him uttering her name.

"Tsuna..."

* * *

_**After that**_ , **_the student council president was decided unanimously ._**

* * *

"Hmph, Dame-tsuna, ciaossu." Tsuna tilted her head and smiled at Reborn who was smirking.

"Ah, Reborn-san! good morning!" She said cheerfully. Unbeknownst to her, Yamamoto Takeshi was watching her with sharp eyes.

"...Sawada...tsunayuki..." he mumbled before one of his teammates came.

"Takeshi! later there's a game! Everyone's counting on you!" Putting on a fake smile, he nodded.

* * *

**_Name: Sawada tsunayuki._**

**_Age:16_**

**_Birthday: 14 October._**

**_Iris:_ Available**, _**Unknown**_** Iris.**

* * *

Gokudera observed Tsuna for the rest of the day.

'_**Just what are you hiding from me,**_** Jyuuhime?'**

**"**Gokudera-kun! let's eat lunch on the rooftop!" snapping out from his stupor, he nodded happily and jogged to Tsuna happily

"Yes, Jyuuhime!"

* * *

**Woah! I'm really shocked when I checked my email! and gokudera's iris is like... you can see other people's statistics, like names, age, birth date , irises, etc...**

**Thanks to: Cookie cha , Don't smile, konan248, moonprincesst15,kirika Nakamura, leroalice, suntan140, kouzi Chisei and Bloodiereader for following!**

**Thanks to: 14,Yami no nea,PrimoGiotto5510,Oozora cielo,Kai chizuru,Darkpika-sama,ADDbaby,PocketTkokoro,Setsu27,Kimmay24,Dark-key0,xXLolita BerryXx,Kaye2127,PandoraxDestiny,RemixRinato for favorating the first chapter!**

Thanks to Don't Smile,konan248,Kouzui Chisei,These Heroes We Shall Remember,Baraonna,kakashiluckyblackcat,snowdayz,BloodieReader for favorating the second chapter!

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:EEEEEEPPPPIIIIICCCC, quote my brother. If you two meet you two will probably be like: EPIC**

**Glassed Loner: Hmmm, i would like to, but i need to improve on my composition alone. I don't like to depend on other people, you see..and umm, do you, by chance, come from Indonesia?**

**Don't Smile: Hmm, maybe it will be R27, 1827,5927,8027,6927 or AllX Fem!27. **

**GRAH! i have Christmas concert coming on...SNACK TIME AND UNO TIME FOR ME!**

**Question: What do you think of me and my appearance? **

**YAH! GIVE ME POCKY!  
OR PRINGLES!  
OR UNO CARDS!  
OR ...SOMETHING ELSE! **

**...and last of all...**

**PLEASE R&R! **


	4. The lie-detecting iris

"Yuki-san, how do you feel about your new drama?"

" I feel excited! Its my first drama since I got into this career!" A brunette with brown eyes exclaimed cheerfully while closing her eyes."It has a nice plot, the drama centers around a girl with a twin brother who is in the mafia. Her twin knew that eventually, she will get into the mafia if he doesn't do anything. As the drama continues, the girl will have many suitors, almost like she has a harem!" The brunette,yuki, smiled at the audience.

"The drama will air on October 14, right on my birthday! I hope that you will watch it!" Yuki waved her hands as the curtains closed.

* * *

"Nee, mochida-sempai, you shouldn't flirt with kyoko-chan anymore." A brunette with narrowed orange eyes stepped out of the shadows. Mochida, surprised with her entrance, spluttered as she disappear, only to appear behind him as she held a dagger dangerously close to his throat.

"W-Why should I listen to you?!" He shouted as he backed away from the brunette. The brunette seem to ponder about it before she smirked.

"Hmm, good question. First, blackmail." She brought out photos and waved it in front of mochida's face, which has gone dangerously pale.

"Second, intimidation." Here she pointed to a mark below her eyes. It was a black crescent moon and when mochida saw it,he paled even more.

"Third, I can kill you if I want to." The girl's orange eyes had a sadistic glint in it and mochida got even paler.

"I-I understand! I won't talk to her anymore!"and with that,he ran away. The brunette pouted before turning back,she asked the shadows.

"The Arcobaleno... are they still watching the Akatsuki?"finding no answers,she jumped roof to roof,before disappearing in the sunlight.

"Hn,omnivore..."the shadows mumbled,before disappearing.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san,what is your career choice?"a man,known by the name Nezu dohachiro asked.

"Ahahaha,here it is, nezu-sensei!"yamamoto's eyes watched nezu carefully,before nezu finally spoke.

"Hmmm, a sushi chef?I think it would suit you nicely..." yamamoto's eyes widened and he punched nezu in the face, making nezu fall. Nezu,furious, began shouting. Yamamoto stayed silent as some teachers came.

"...I knew it..." he mumbled as he was dragged away.

* * *

"Tsuna,did you know? Yamamoto was suspended from school."Hana said to tsuna and she dropped her chopsticks.

"Why?"she asked as she closed her bento. Reborn, Gokudera and kyoko who was there on the rooftop with tsuna leaned in closer to hana, interested.

"He punched nezu-sensei." Hana said simply and tsuna stood up, before hana shouted something.

"Wait! Tsuna, are you going to help him?" Hana asked and tsuna nodded.

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?" Tsuna froze and hana sighed."I knew it."

"But hana! he's our classmate!" Tsuna argued and Hana sighed again.

"Even if I say no, you're still going to help him, aren't you?" Hana asked and Tsuna nodded, making hana rub her forehead. tsuna smiled and went out of the rooftop, leaving Hana, kyoko, Reborn and Gokudera on the rooftop alone. Kyoko patted hana's back comfortingly and smiled.

"Tsuna-chan didn't change at all. she's still stubborn and likes to help people out. Even her enemies."Kyoko smiled kindly at hana, who sighed in return.

"I know. That way, she's troublesome. But that is the thing that makes her a reliable and good friend. She's loyal and understanding, so why can't anyone see her from her inside, not her outside?" Hana asked no one in particular with a frown. Reborn and Gokudera looked interested and asked.

"What happened to Jyuuhime?"Gokudera asked and Kyoko smiled sadly.

"When Tsuna-chan was young, she was friends with everyone in her class, until yamamoto-san got angry and announced that she was an 'Iris Zero'..."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Damn it!" A boy shouted as he swung his leg."Who ratted us out!?"**_

_**"I heard some say its Yamamoto."His friend who was sitting behind him informed him and he looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto?" he repeated and his friend nodded. He grinned and walked to tsuna, who still had her bangs cut short while she was young.**_

_**"Tsuna! Your Iris lets you identify other people's iris, right?" He asked and Tsuna nodded hesitantly."Then... tell us what Yamamoto's iris is!" **_

_**"...Yamamoto-san's?"Tsuna repeated and the boy nodded.**_

_**"Yeah! He won't tell anyone what his iris is, right?" he asked, and his friend nodded.**_

_**"But, I'm sure she can see something!" His friend continued and Tsuna zeroed her eyes on Yamamoto. After a few seconds, she mumbled something.**_

_**"All our lies were exposed!" The boy said and Tsuna's eyes darted away from Yamamoto, looking at the two boys.**_

_**"...Lies?" She repeated and the two boys nodded, making her look at Yamamoto again."...I saw it. Yamamoto-san's iris gives her the 'power to see through lies'..." Tsuna mumbled, but the two boys listened fully.**_

_**"To see lies..?" The first boy repeated and the second boy seemed to ponder about something .**_

_**"But it makes would explain him ratting us out to the teacher."The second boy agreed and the first boy grinned , before marching up to Yamamoto.**_

_**"hey, Yamamoto! You're Iris lets you 'see through lies', right?" The boy, akira asked and Yamamoto looked shocked, before glaring at him.**_

_**"Who told you?" he asked and akira flinched from the intensity of Yamamoto's glare.**_

_**"Ts-Tsuna did!" akira stuttered, pointing to Tsuna who flinched.**_

_**"...Tsuna did?" he asked before stomping to where tsuna stood and pushed her with all his might, making her fall.**_

_**'...You too...YOU TOO WERE HIDING YOUR OWN IRIS!" Yamamoto bursted out, panting a little and glared at Tsuna,"You really..." he whispered,"DON'T HAVE AN IRIS AT ALL!" he shouted and Tsuna paled, looking down.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"After that, we heard that things got pretty rough, since everyone in his grade was merciless against an 'Iris Zero'."Kyoko said, still smiling sadly."We thought she might have calmed down, but..." Kyoko trailed off and shook her head. _**'I can't tell them, that after Tsuna-chan was mercilessly bullied,**_** she...changed...'**

"Do you think, that now, she is the 'qualified person' this time to save Yamamoto-san, Reborn-san?" Kyoko asked and Reborn smirked, while heading to the door.

"...Maybe." he replied shortly and Gokudera's eyes were wide after he had heard Tsuna's past. He stood up abruptly and ran to where Tsuna was, in the hallways.

_**With Tsuna**_

"Ahahaha, do you want something?" yamamoto asked Tsuna, eyes darting around. tsuna took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes, I do want something." Tsuna answered bluntly and Yamamoto snapped.

"What? You want to mock me? Make me a laughing stock? like what I did to you nine years ago?" Yamamoto lashed out and Tsuna frowned, stepping forward.

"...Even though you were the cause of my suffering, I don't want to do that to you." Yamamoto looked at her, expecting to see a tail coming out, but it didn't, making him confused and his eyes widened. "Shouldn't it be obvious, Yamamoto-san? I want to help you." Tsuna turned and walked away, leaving Yamamoto and his thoughts.

* * *

**'Why,'**he wondered,**' even though, I made her life a living hell, why would she want to help me? It makes no sense. Is she planning to take revenge? But...I don't see a tail, when she said those words. Come to think of it...Nine years ago, if she's an Iris Zero, '**His eyes widened, and he gave a small sad, smile.**' I should have saw a tail when she said that she could see my iris.'**

* * *

"Jyuuhime!"

"E-eh?Gokudera-kun..?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, as an idea came to her mind.'_**maybe... just**_** maybe...'**" Can i ask you for a favour, gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera nodded enthusiastically , and tsuna smiled.

"Gokudera-kun, please call nezu-sensei and yamamoto-san to the audiovisual room. " Tsuna said and seeing Gokudera's confused look, she smiled and told him that there was something she need to do. Gokudera nodded and ran off, forgetting his original intention.

"Now, its time for the great finale..."tsuna mumbled, before turning and heading to the audiovisual room, bringing out a black moon hair clip and smirked.

"Its time... To reveal the truth "

* * *

"What's wrong, Gokudera-san?" Nezu _sensei asked, pushing his glaases up his nose," I have no time for-"

"Just shut up, you stupid motherfucking bastard."Gokudera growled, earning a fit from nezu, but he ignored it.

"Ahahahaha, Gokudera, why arre we going to the Audiovisual room?" yamamoto asked with a fake smile and gokudera scowled , before answering.

"Jyuuhime asked for me to bring you two to the Audiovisual Room, baseball idiot."Gokudera scowled again as they reached the Audiovisual room, only to see an amber-eyed brunette smirking at them, her legs crossed. In less than a second, Gokudera had his dynamites out and already shouting.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JYUUHIME!? WHERE IS JYUUHIME!?" He shouted/asked and the brunette who had her bangs clipped to the right with a black moon hair clip smirked.

"Gokudera Hayato. Thank you for bringing nezu-san and Takeshi-san here. As for Sawada-san...She left after requesting for me to act in her place and explain the truth."The girl chuckled a little when she saw Gokudera's downcasted look. "You may call me kurotsuki, as I cannot tell you my real name. Now, lets get started."

* * *

_**I actually reconsidered making a cliffhanger, but...**_

* * *

"Nezu-san, do you have an iris?" kurotsuki asked an nezu quickly said yes, which made yamamoto tense. Kurotsuki who seemed to notice this, sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose.

"Nezu-san, I am going to ask you some questions, please answer with a yes or no." She said and nezu nodded.

"First question. are you precisely 27 years old?"

"Yes." Yamamoto tensed and Kurotsuki smirked.

"Second question. Do you think if takeshi-san becomes a sushi chef, would it suit him?"Yamamoto pursed his lips, as reborn came into the audiovisual room, merely staring at Kurotsuki, who was ignoring him the whole time.

"Third and last question. Do you really have an iris?" Nezu hesitated a little, before answering.

"...Yes."Kurotsuki narrowed her eyes, and reborn tensed. She disappeared and reappeared behind nezu, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're lying."

"N- I'm not lying!" Nezu stuttered and kurotsuki smirked again, this time, showing malice and promising pain.

"Say all you want. but i have someone who can prove that you're lying."Reborn looked interested, and Nezu looked scared.

"Yamamoto Takeshi can prove that you are lying, since he has the lie-detecting iris. In fact, even someone as knowledgeable as me , who holds all of the records of the teachers can prove that you are lying the whole time during my question session."

"W-what proof do you have?"

"Firstly, you are not 27 years old, you are in fact 30 years old. And before you ask _**Why can I know your real**_** age,** here."She threw a file to reborn, who catched it easily and read all of the pages.

"Name: Nezu Dohachiro. Age: 30." Reborn read, and kurotsuki's smirk got even wider, if possible.

"Irises were first found 27 years ago. Which is three years after your birth. it would be impossible for you to have an Iris." Kurotsuki said," And secondly, you have been working in this school for only three months, how would you know if Takeshi would be a good sushi chef? You only have known him for about Three months, even if he can be a sushi chef...He would be better off as a baseball player, or better more, a swordsman." Nezu trembled with fear and Kurotsuki stepped away, smiling.

"Its either you quit and leave your job..." she opened her eyes that was cold,"Or better yet,**_die."_ **

Nezu trembled even more and Kurotsuki smiled pleasantly , and said," Of course, I wouldn't expect you to choose the second choice. I think that I will only ban you from getting any job. Now leave."

* * *

_**In the end, nezu left .**_

* * *

"Tsuna! i'm sorry about That day nine years ago!" Yamamoto apologised to Tsuna, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Yamamoto-san,I'm not angry at all."

"By the way, Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

"_**I won't tell**_** anyone."**

* * *

**Finally! umm, I have an Idea for a new fanfic.. like those 'Reborn in reborn' type... and if i decided to do it, will you guys give me your full support? and finally finished the Christmas concert! and please add me on facebook: deathangel alice!**

**Reviews:**

**Don't Smile:**

I will certainly make this AllX27! Maybe there will be random fluff in random chapters? After Tsuna had gathered her guardians, if I decide to make this mafia related...

**Glassed Loner:**

Then we can meet in the holidays! I look forward to meeting you! if I can...

_**silvermoon170:**_

Hmm, That's an interesting suggestion... maybe I'll make her iris that...

_**Belletiger BT:**_

I feel honoured to have you reviewing on my story...*sniff* In this chapter, you should know what is yamamoto's iris, since in the manga and in the anme, he knows who is his true friends and fake friends.

_**00-SilentObserver-13:**_

Thanks for saying its interesting! And here's the next chapter!

_**regenengel3:**_

I guess...you don't like fem!27 or AllX27? I'm sorry for making that selfish request...*sulks in random corner *

**setsu27:**

thanks!

_**konan248:**_

The flower...? Its on top of Tsuna's head...

_**Bloody Angel's Death Rose**_:

I tried to high-five my brother and slapped him in the shoulder, and I was like: ah!I missed, should've aimed for the face. Then I was like saying to my brother: 'sup, I accidentally high-fived your shoulders than your hand.

_**Ruka lolica:**_

mou, don't be like a stranger to me, ruka! and i'm sorry that i didn't record the whole Christmas concert...

_**So...I have a question. Will you guys vote on my profile to see if this fic will be a mafia-related one? **_

_**Please, please, please R&R! and give me a necklace chain, mine just broke. R.I.P Nelson Mandela. 1918-2013. Give me something to eat- I'm being stubborn and won't eat.**_

_**death angel alice, out!( I felt really running man...)**_


	5. Author's note

**AN (author notes) : This is Alice's friend, Ruka. Alice will be taking a temporary break from writing fanfictions, but she will be back after sometime, please support her. After all, she is still a grade student.**

**To Setsu27 and Glassed Loner: Alice will be updating probably 3 months later. **

**PS : She also will be having a double exam for UN I hope you all will still support her. Thank You for your understanding. I hope she will be alright.**


End file.
